Left 4 Action
by XiS0DAiX
Summary: This is my first story. It's about the Characters from both left 4 dead story's. Each character is slowly killed off until 2 from both story's are left standing. They must learn to get along together to survive.
1. Introducing 8 Survivors (Part 1)

**I do not own any characters from the left 4 dead series. This is my first story so please cut me some slack. I hope you enjoy i do any type of genre. Romantic to Horror so wanna see something just ask.**

**Left 4 Action**

"God damnit Ellis like the god damn zombies aren't bad enough." Nick complained.

"Mister I don't like your attitude." Coach replied to Nick pointing out his whiny voice.

"Bite me." Nick snapped back.

"Will you to cut it out." Rochelle interupted.

"Hey did I ever tell ya'll about the time my buddy Keith and I too-." Ellis tried to explain only to be interupted by Nick.

"For god sakes Ellis if I have to hear about this Keith guy 1 more time i'm going to find him zombie or not and wring his neck." Nick said frustrated with Ellis's damned Keith storys.

"Can this wait until the saferoom guys were almost there." Rochelle pleaded.

"Agreed." Coach replied.

"Fine, whatever." Nick replied.

"Sure thing mam." Ellis replied. Shooting a Zombie behind Nick and then smacking another zombie with the stock of his M4A1 he found. Then quickly pulling out his pistol and shoots the zombie in front of him and two other zombies with head shots. "Hell yeah did ya'll see that?" Ellis said with excitement.

"Ellis for god sakes nobody cares about how many zombies you killed or how you killed them we only care about getting to the god DAMN SAFE ROOM!" Nick said annoyed with Ellis's talking.

"Hey man seriously that's not cool." Ellis replied.

"FOR GOD SAKES SHUT UP YO-." Rochelle said only to be interuped by a jockey riding her face far away from the group.

"I CAN'T GET A CLEAR SHOT!" Coach said.

"IT'S RIDING HER INTO THAT GROUP OF ZOMBIES." Ellis pointed out.

"Thanks genious we clearly can't see that, come on she is dead now the saferoom is just right there." Nick demanded.

"NO WE CAN SAVE HER." Ellis pleaded while Rochelle was getting eatin alive by zombies.

"Ellis he is right there is nothing we can do for her." Coach said with a sorry look on his face.

"Coach?" Ellis was shocked Coach would say this but he guessed he was right.

"Thank you now lets get the hell out of here." Nick said, running into the safe room followed by Coach and Ellis.

"What do we do now?" Nick asked suddenly with a sorrow look on his face.

"We get some sleep and hope the evac is further in the mall." Coach replied.

"Are we even going to talk about Rochelle?" Ellis asked.

"Boy we barely knew her and as nice as she seemed." Nick laughed at that comment. "She wasn't meant to stick with us." Coach said convincingly.

"It's a god damn zombie apocalypse man from a hospital to a mall is still alot to go through with people." Ellis said.

"Ellis just go to sleep." Nick said already laying to where he was going to sleep.

"I never thought i'd say this but young'in you better listen to Nick". Coach agreeing with Nick went to find a spot to sleep.

"Fine." Ellis said unhappy while going to sleep.

**I know that was a short chapter but this is just an expierment to see if you want more out of this story or not. Anyways sorry there wasn't really alot of action but there is more to come if you like the story. ENJOY!**


	2. Introducing 8 Survivors (Part 2)

**You met the first 4 well technically if were going by game logic its the second four but whatever. Now meet the other 4.**

"THE GENERSTOR SHUT DOWN WERE ALL FUCKED I KNEW IT." Francais complained.

"Francais there is always hope as long as i got my pills we will be fine" Louis said. Then Francais went up and smaked the pills out of Louis' hands and the pills fell off the bridge. "NOOOOOOOOOO WERE ALL GONNA DIE." Louis whined and preyed for more pills.

"Ah shit." Bill said lighting up a smoke. "Let the old fart take care of it." BIll vollunteered.

"But Bill there is 3 tanks you'll die." Zoey interupted.

" They can all go to hell." Bill said toughly.

"Haha this is the first time i have seen Bill be a badass alright!" Francais cheered.

"Thats a bunch of bull freakin horse shit! I'm always badass." Bill argued.

"We don't have much time." Louis interupted.

"Alright i'm going you panzies." Bill said while climbing down the ladder and running to the generator. "COVER MY ASS WITH THAT DAMN MINI GUN." Bill ordered.

"IT'S A TURRET YOU OLD SHIT." Francais exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL IT IS GET ON IT." Bill demanded while trying to turn on the generato

"ALRIGHT GEEZE DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A NOT." Francais whined while getting on the turret.

"Come on you peice a shit work." Said Bill "Yes!" The generator turned on and as Bill through something towards Louis he got attacked by three tanks and killed.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL." Zoey screamed.

"You died saving our asses old man." Francais exclaimed. Zoey was now crying falling to the floor. "Hey Zoey it's ok Bill did it for us." Francais trying to cheer Zoey up but clearly not helping.

"Everyone i get close to dies Francais my dad, Bill I am a doomsday device." Zoey sobbed.

"Well if anyone is a doomsday device here its Louis and his damn fucking positive attitude and good thing for you i'm indestructible." Francais proclaimed as Louis had a big grin on his face. "Hey Louis what did the old man give you anyhow your way too fucking happy for a having a friend die?" Francais asked starting to question if Louis is insane.

"Peelz here." Was all Louis said.


	3. Tim to get outta this damn Mall!

**Yay a not short one WOOHOO. CHEER ON MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS WOOHOO. Anyways I don't own any of the left 4 dead characters in this story so pleasy enjoy this.**

"Everyone ready?" Coach asked.

"Sure, whatever." Nick ubnociously replied.

"Lets do this." Ellis said.

"Well you got over Rochelle fast overalls." Nick said.

"I over exaggerated Ro's death cause i was tired Nick now LETS KIDDIE KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THESE ZOMBIES." Ellis yelled.

"Lets what?" Nick said with a what the hell face. But before Ellis could anwser Coach grabbed two shotguns one only holding one bullet kicked open the door shot two zombies and then dropped the now emptied shotgun, pumped the other shotgun and shot the other zombie.

"Holy shit, were the A-Team of the zombie apocolypse man WOOHOO." Ellis Said after taking out his axe and over killing zombies chopping them to bits.

"Overalls your fucking crazy man." Nick proclaimed. Then he started shooting zombies like crazy with his magnum.

" Get to that elavator" Coach pointed out. Running towards it followed by Nick and Ellis. Then pressing the elavator button. "Well C.E.D.A ain't saving our asses."

"Anyone got any plans." Nick asked

"C.E. not be saving us but Jimmy Gibs will infact Jimmy's gibs car will We just need to fill er up with some gas." Ellis announced.

"Fine but i'm driving." Nick said.

"Get real Nick thats my dream." Ellis argued. Then the elavator doors opened and they all bolted out and everyone grabbed the first two gas tanks they found while smaking zombies to death with them. Nick started filling up the car with gas after Ellis who crouched waiting for Nick and Coach to finish.

" How much more can this peice of shit take." Nick complained as soon as he finished.

"Now thats no peice of shit me and my buddy Keith no personally that, that car is worth more than your life." Ellis snapped back shooting zombie after zombie waiting for Coach to finish and when he did. "TAAAAAAAAAAAANK." Ellis yelled immidietly the 3 men started shooting the shit out of it and only smacking other zombies away until it died. The tank wouldn't give in and kept charging towards them.

"shit i'm out of ammo." Nick and Coach said. Then Ellis shot the tank in the head three times and it fell at his feet.

" WOO GET SOME BABY GET SOME." Ellis screamed with excitement as Coach poored two more gas cans into the cars fuel tank.

" Done!" Coach said but Ellis was already in so Coach took the front passenger seat, Then Nick climbed into the back.

"Can't this thing go any faster we need to get to New Orleans." Nick whined.

"Boy we just got out of the mall full of crazy ass zombies with one of the most famous cars in the world shut your ass up." Coach snapped while putting on his seatbelt. "Now put your damn seatbelt on."

"What crawled up your ass and died besides it's not like there is any other cars driving." Nick sat back and relaxed.

"OOOH man Keith and I always dreamed of driving this car. Speaking of Keith-" Ellis began to talk enthusiastically.

"Just shut the fuck up Ellis and let me enjoy the god damn ride." Nick said annoyed again like always.

"Oh boy here we go next now i'm going to die from you two arguing about shit all the time." Coach said already forming a headache.

"Aw shit a bridge now what the fuck do we do?" Nick complained as if we didn't already know he would.

**Start voting in the comments who you want dead next out of the 7 survivors left alive! Sorry about writers block!**


End file.
